1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable, self-contained pet grooming and flea removing device which includes a vacuum device for grooming, removing loose hair, dirt, dandruff and the like, which are removed through interchangeable grooming devices such as a comb, brush or the like and through a flexible hose into a disposable vacuum cleaner-type bag. In addition, the vacuum hose may be easily and quickly provided with a fitting in the form of a nozzle and the hose associated with a different fitting in the vacuum device so that a flea annihilator in the form of an electric grid is placed in operation by manipulation of a power switch so that by "peeling back" the animal's hair, location of flea infestation is easily made so that the nozzle can be placed immediately over the flea so that it is moved through the hose by vacuum and passed through the electrically charged grid thereby killing the flea which is then deposited into the disposable vacuum cleaner-type bag.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Devices have been provided for grooming animals including combs, brushes and the like and various procedures and techniques have been utilized in order to reduce flea infestation. However, previously known devices and techniques do not utilize a vacuum-type cleaning device having the structural features and functional capabilities of the present invention.